Dance With My Father
by YoGurlB
Summary: Leah remembers the good times she shared with her father.


**Author name**: YoGurlB (Bri)

**Name of beta/pre-reader**:None

**Artist that contributed any graphic**: YoGurlB

**A one to two sentence summary**: Leah remembers the good times she shared with her father.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or the characters. Stephanie Meyer owns it all! I don't own the lyrics, they belong to Luther Vandross.

**Pairing**: Leah/Harry

**A rating that includes any necessary warnings for graphic content**: Rated T (for language)

_**This piece was a donation for the Autism Speaks event we had on JBNP (Jacob Black n Pack). To learn more about autism please visit **__ .org__**. Thanks! **_

_Five Years Old _

"Daddy where do babies come from," Leah asked, stuffing her mouth with cereal. Her father choked on his orange juice while Leah tilted her head to the side. "Where did I come from? Rachel and Rebecca said that Santa Claus dropped me down the chimney on Christmas. Is that true?" Leah continued to quiz her father as he thought up an intelligent answer. One thing Harry had figured out about his daughter was her ability to catch people in a lie. She was always on her toes even at the tender age of five. "Daddy?" Leah was getting impatient. She wanted an answer to her question because she didn't believe Rachel and Rebecca's theory. They didn't even have a chimney, so how did Santa drop her down a chimney?

"Rachel and Rebecca are right sweetheart. We found you under the tree on Christmas morning. You were a beautiful little baby." Harry pinched Leah's cheeks. She dropped her spoon in the bowl of cereal and crossed her arms. She wasn't impressed with her father's reply.

"We don't have a chimney," Leah replied.

Harry tapped his chin. His baby girl was too intelligent for her own good. He prayed that Sue would enter the kitchen soon so he could escape the sex talk. Leah was only five years old, what did she need to know about sex?

"Daddy we don't have a chimney. How did Santa get me in here," Leah pressed.

"Ummmm….ask your mom," Harry said quickly as Sue entered the kitchen. Leah ran up to her mother and pulled on her pants leg.

"Mommy, mommy, where do babies come from," Leah asked, a huge smile spreading across her chubby cheeks.

"What," Sue asked, obviously shocked that her daughter was asking about reproduction.

Leah sighed in frustration. She was tired of repeating herself and not getting an answer. "Where do babies come from?"

Sue and Harry exchanged a worried glance. Sue sat down and pulled Leah into her lap. "A giant bird carries all the babies in the world in his little basket. Every family that wants a baby places an order and the birdie delivers it."

"That's not what Rachel and Rebecca said. Miss Sarah told them that Santa drops us down the chimney. We don't have a chimney!" Leah pouted and Sue kissed her forehead.

_Ten Years Old_

Leah finally figured out where babies came from when she caught her parents in the midst of making one. She was seven years old and Seth was three. Their parents wanted to add another little one to the family but she never made it. Their little sister died two days after she was born.

Leah snuggled into her dad's side as he watched a college football game with Old Quil, Billy and Charlie. Billy brought Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca with him to keep Seth and Leah company, while they watched the game. As always, Leah was stuck up under her father.

"Can we watch something else," Rebecca asked, slouching in her chair. Jacob drove a toy car over Rachel's foot causing her to scream out in pain.

"Jacob stop torturing your sister! Why don't you guys go play outside," Billy suggested. Jacob drove the car over Rachel's foot again. Billy snatched the car away from him and that's when the water works began. Jacob cried for an hour straight, while Rachel taunted him for being a cry baby.

"Can you teach me how to play football dad," Leah asked after their company had left.

"Don't you want to dance or do gymnastics or something?"

"I don't like that girly stuff. I want to play football once I get to middle school," Leah replied, flexing her muscles.

"I don't think I like that. How about cheerleading," Harry asked. Leah grimaced and shook her head. Her dad finally gave in and they practiced throwing the football in the front yard.

"Nice form Lee. Now try to step into it more," Harry explained. Leah caught the spiraling ball and threw it back to her father. "Good." He stepped back a little more and threw the ball. It sailed over Leah's head as she ran back to catch it. "Leah watch…oh my god are you alright?"

Leah's hand went to her head. She could feel the warm, oozing substance covering her hand.

"Dang," Leah gasped.

"Language Leah. Come on let's get you cleaned up," Harry grabbed Leah's hand and pulled her up. "This is why you should cheer instead."

"Aww dad it's just a little blood. I'm not dying," Leah replied as she sat on the counter. Harry grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet and began patching her head up.

"You're so much like your mother. Stubborn as hell," Harry laughed. "I hope you know I'm not letting you play football, baseball, basketball or anything that could get you hurt."

"You do realize that I could get hurt falling from the top of a pyramid too," Leah asked smugly.

Harry twisted his mouth as if he was in deep thought. "Dance it is then."

_17 years old_

Harry was glad his daughter was dating Sam Uley. Sam was a good guy and he seemed to make Leah very happy.

Leah giggled as Sam tickled her sides. "Stop! Oh my….please stop Sam."

"What are you doing to my daughter," Harry asked. Sam quickly pulled his hands from Leah's sides and picked up his fishing pole.

"He was just tickling me daddy," Leah sighed. Her father was so overprotective sometimes. She used to love it when she was a little girl but now it was annoying. Although her father loved Sam, he was always threatening him about knocking his daughter up. Harry wasn't stupid; he knew they were having sex even though Leah denied it all the time.

"Any bites today," Sam asked as Leah snuggled up to his side.

"Nope, not yet. I think Leah's laugh scared them off." Harry glanced at his daughter and winked.

"My laugh isn't that bad," Leah groaned. Sam threw his arm around her waist and pulled her close until Harry cleared his throat.

"I sure hope you two are using something," Harry said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Huh," Sam and Leah said in unison.

"Don't play stupid now. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I hope you two are using protection," Harry explained.

"Protection for what," Leah asked, trying to sound as oblivious as she could. Sam picked at his nail, attempting to avoid the famous 'Harry Clearwater glare'.

"Leah don't act stupid. I know you two are having sex and I hope you're using protection. Sam if you knock my daughter up I'll have to knock you upside your head," Harry threatened.

"We're using some sir," Sam replied.

Leah hit Sam's arm. "Sam! Dad we're not having sex."

"Come on, I wasn't born yesterday. Your mother and I did the same thing."

Leah threw her hands over her ears. "Daaaaaaad, ewwww! I don't want to hear about you and mom's sex life. Please show me some type of mercy. We're not having sex though."

"I swear you're gonna be the death of me Leah," Harry replied, shaking his head.

_19 years old _

And that she was. At least that's what Leah kept telling herself. Here she was standing over her father's casket because she had killed him. She was to blame for the fatal heart attack that ended his life because she was a monster. Leah felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was because of the familiar scent. She would never forget that scent.

"Lee-Lee," a husky voice whispered.

She didn't even have the energy to tell him don't call her by that name anymore. She just stared down at the black casket as it was lowered into the ground. _Six feet under._

"I'm so sorry about your dad," Sam said, his hand still resting on her shoulder. Leah turned to face the guy that broke her heart into pieces two months ago.

"Fuck you Sam." Leah didn't say much to Sam anymore, but when she did it was always

'fuck you Sam'.

"Leah stop doing this."

"You do realize I just killed my father right," Leah yelled. "I wish everyone would stop acting like I did nothing wrong! I killed him!"

"Leah, calm down. You're okay," Sue grabbed her daughter's shoulders and attempted to calm her down.

"No! I killed him!" Leah sunk down to the ground. Her body began to shake violently as her cries filled the cemetery. Sam sunk to his knees and pulled Leah into his chest. Emily stood beside him and rubbed Leah's back. It was the first time she had let either one of them near her since the imprinting situation. Seth glared at Sam as his mother pulled him into a tight hug.

Leah's sobs slowed and she yanked out of Sam's grip. "Don't touch me!" Leah tore off into the woods and only the pack could hear the shredding of clothes.

_Five Years Old _

Leah took her place on the top of Harry's feet. He began to take tiny steps as her tiny arms wrapped around his waist.

"One day you'll be too big for this," Harry whispered as he picked Leah up and twirled them around. Her giggles filled his ears and he thought it was the most angelic thing he'd ever heard.

"Spin again daddy," Leah said. Harry twirled around the living room once again.

_**Spin me around till I fell asleep, then upstairs he would carry me. And I knew for sure I was loved.**_

**Thanks for reading! **

**Got love for the Twilight wolfpack? Join the wolfgirls at ** .com! **You just have to be 18 years or older because many of the stories have mature content. I'm under the same name on that site (YoGurlB). **


End file.
